Games
by RikkaTag
Summary: Sasuke comes back to be greeted by Naruto but something is clearly wrong in Konoha... many things are wrong in Konoha...


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWn! isn't it obvious... If I owned I'd be freaking rich right now...**

**Should I leave the pairs for the world to see? should I? actually I will but I making a change... haha some may seem like crack pairings... have you ever noticed how Naruto and Kiba act similar? No? Just me? k, shutting up now.... *runs off***

**Pairs-**

**Haku X Zabuza**

**Naruto X Sasuke**

**Iruka X Kakashi**

**Shikamaru X Shino**

**Gaara X Neji**

**Kiba X Sai**

**Sakura X Ino**

**Hinata X Tenten**

**Kankuro X Lee**

**Tsunade X Jariaya**

**Temari X Chouji**

**Ebisu X Kibeto**

**Summary- ha I never thought up a summary... and I prepared for one and everything... I failed...**

"You were unconscious the whole time, how could you have seen the way I was like that? You can't accept something you haven't dealt with firsthand." Sasuke turned and started to walk out the door.

"No, you're right." Naruto dropped to his knees.

"I am?" Sasuke stopped in his footsteps but didn't turn around.

"I was unconscious, so I couldn't have seen it..." Naruto dropped his head staring at a speck on the floor. "But..."

"But what?" Sasuke tried to hide the curiosity in his voice, but still spoke louder than he meant to.

"But..."

"What, Naruto? But what?"

"But... I know you and I accept you the way you are and..." Naruto tried to hide his blush in his hands when Sasuke whirled around.

"And?" Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto.

"And I..." Naruto stopped when Sakura rushed in jumping for joy.

"You're back!!!" Sakura turned to see Naruto on the ground hiding his face and Sasuke staring at him with a very blank look, as usual. "What are you doing here Naruto? With Sasuke? And how'd you know he was back?"

"..."Naruto washed down the blush and looked through his slightly parted fingers to see Sakura and Sasuke staring at him, Sasuke with a blank look and Sakura with a confused look.

"Didn't you know, he's the welcoming committee and he's... well, welcoming me back? Ain't that right, Naruto?" Sasuke stepped back from Naruto and hid as much emotion as possible, as in being blank on purpose.

"..." Naruto stared blankly at the 'plan'.

"I'm right Naruto, aren't I?" Sasuke tried to hide the pleading in his eyes.

"... yes, I was just saying welcome back teme." Naruto jumped up and put on a show, the big fake smile that you always here about. (Yeah... the rumors are true... Naruto is a LIAR.) "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Yeah..." Sasuke looked away with a slight pink in his cheeks. "But I have to go I have somewhere to meet and..."

"And what, Sasuke?" Sakura looked for an opening to hang out with him. Since he just got back, she felt there was a possibility.

"And..." Sasuke looked over at Naruto before continuing. "And I agreed to go to naruto's to..."

"To..." Naruto jumped in to help with a questioning look on his face. "To explain how to..."

"Explain how to fish with a pole..." Sasuke took over again. "So he doesn't get soaked every time he wants fish for dinner."

"Oh, okay." Sakura looked down disappointed. "I understand... at least I think I do."

"See you later..." Sasuke approached the door again and looked at Naruto after making sure Sakura wasn't looking and mouthed the words 'finish what you were saying tonight, okay?'

"Yeah... I have somewhere to be to." Naruto nodded in a way to say 'of course.'

"Oh... I'll just go find Ino or one of the other girls." Sakura left passing Sasuke and making him snap back to what he was doing.

"Now I have to get ready for sasuke's arrival tonight." Naruto said once he was alone and quickly did hand signs appearing in his room. "I have to clean the whole place and get food ready... wait, this isn't a date... he's coming over as a friend... no, a teammate."

Naruto began picking up all the clothes and shurikens that were just lying around. (Naruto... Naruto... don't you know people get hurt that way?) the whole time he cleaned he felt this vague presence looming over him but pushed it to the side as his mind playing tricks on him.

Sasuke's perch at midnight~

"Okay... I think I can do it this time." Sasuke walked towards the front door for the thirtieth time that night. "It's just Naruto telling you something between friends... no between teammates."

Sasuke finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a bit of movement that could be heard and then the doorknob rattled. It seemed the person on the other side was hesitant to open the door. Sasuke was about to give up and leave when the door slowly slid open.

"S-Sasuke?" a low, shaky voice came from the small opening in the door. "I-is it really y-you?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke stepped closer to the door. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"..." Naruto pulled away from the opening

"I was going to come like hours ago but I was afraid you wouldn't be ho-" Sasuke stopped when the door closed. As he began to leave there was a rattle on the other side of the door and the door opened all the way.

"Come in..." Naruto looked out the door left and right while staying out of the light. All the lights in the house were off and Sasuke thought Naruto was trying to hide a mess or something.

"I'm sorry I came so late..." Sasuke walked in and heard the door softly shut behind him. "You sound a little shaken up."

"n-no..." Naruto silently slipped through the room.

"Where'd you go?" Sasuke could barely hear Naruto leave the room he guessed to be the living room. "Naruto?"

"I'm back..." there was a rustle before Naruto's voice came to meet Sasuke's ears. "I was cold."

"Uh-huh... why is the light off?" Sasuke stepped towards the voice. "Why does it seem like something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Naruto shifted and shuffled to the light switch. "I'll turn on the lights cause nothings wrong." (doofus…)

"Uh... okay." Sasuke stood in silence trying to figure out what was going on when the lights flashed on. "Where are you?"

"Over here." Naruto walked towards Sasuke with a blanket wrapped around his whole body only revealing his eyes.

"What's seriously going on, dobe?" Sasuke turned around walked and towards Naruto cautiously. "Why are you wrapped in a blanket?"

"I'm cold?!?!" Naruto turned away to hide his face more.

"Look at me, dobe." Sasuke stepped towards him again. "I'm not falling for your stupid excuse."

"I-it's not a stupid excuse..." Naruto shifted farther away. "I'm fine."

"I said look at me!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto before he could even think of moving away. Sasuke pulled the blanket off his head. "Why are yo-"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause so many problems." Naruto looked up with a tear and dirt stained face with so many cut's Sasuke wasn't sure which were the whiskers that usually traced along his cheeks. "They said they'll leave everyone alone if I cooperated."

"What?!?!?! Naruto..." Sasuke shook his shoulders and watched as the blanket fell to the ground; revealing cut's, bruises and a practically naked Naruto. "Naruto? Why are you only in your boxers? More importantly, why are you so cut up?"

"They tore up my clothes and so I was going to get new clothes on." Naruto tried to hide his face and body but failed miserably and collapsed on the ground. "I won't let him..."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stopped when he came to a realization and remembered why he came in the first place. "It has something to do with what you were going to tell me?!?!?!"

"I can't tell you..." Naruto cried and his whole body shook. "I promised him."

"Naruto... you're in no condition to refuse me." Sasuke blushed when he realized how that sounded (gees... and I thought I had a sick mind!) to him. "Here I'll help you to your room."

"NO!" Naruto practically jumped at him with that one word... crushing his soul with the pain entwined in that one word. "I mean... I can do it myself."

*cough cough*

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed for Naruto when he saw the blood spray out of his mouth after coughing. "You're coughing up blood!?!?!?"

*cough cough*

"Yeah I can tell..." Naruto struggled in Sasuke's grasp. "I should change..."

"First you need a bath and to clean up these wounds..." Sasuke carried the struggling blonde to the bathroom. "I'm staying to keep an eye on you."

"What!?!?!? No..." Naruto struggled more losing every ounce of chakra the nine-tailed fox demon aloud him to use to stay conscious. "It's not sa-"

Sasuke finally came to a solution and smashed his lips to Naruto's dry chapped dirty lips caked with dry blood. He slowly pulled away from the flustered Naruto. "That's exactly why I'm staying... it's not safe for you."

"..." Naruto stopped struggling allowing Sasuke to start the bath and relinquish him of his bloody boxers. He blushed when he finally composed himself and noticed he was now completely naked.

"Come on the bath is ready..." Sasuke led Naruto into the bath. "Why is your bath so big anyways?"

"My parents built this house and thought it'd be nice to be able to relax together..." Naruto slid down the far side of the bath after retreating as far away from Sasuke as possible. "But they never got the chance to use this bath."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Sasuke pulled off his shirt and noticed Naruto staring at him in shock, confusion, worry, and fear. 'Why is he afraid of a bath?' "We can test the bath for your parents..."

"..." Naruto blushed madly and scooted farther away.

"I was joking..." Sasuke slipped off his shoes and pants as he continued. "I will help you clean your wounds."

Naruto blushed even more at the thought of Sasuke so close while they were both naked. Sasuke slipped in the bath after folding his clothes and placing them on the rack by the towels. (he lost his boxers somewhere in there.)

"You were s-serious when you said you were helping?" Naruto looked away awkwardly.

"No, I was lying to you 'cause I lie to you so much." the sarcasm soaked that sentence as Sasuke slid closer to Naruto. "Your so stupid, dobe."

"That's not what I me-" Naruto stopped when Sasuke smashed their lips together again causing Naruto to weaken even more. Sasuke pulled away and stared at a flustered Naruto.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with worry written all over his face. _'Why's he getting so flustered over one little kiss? From a guy? From me?'_

"... You jerk!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "You don't understand anything that consists of emotions!"

"Calm down Naruto..." Sasuke slowly reproached Naruto (he's completely clueless.) "It was just a kiss to shut you up."

"See?" Naruto turned away. "I told you."

"Fine... how's this?" Sasuke softly grabbed Naruto's chin when he turned back to face him. He slowly moved closer to Naruto.

"w-what are you d-doing?" Naruto wanted to move but his body froze up on him. Sasuke finally closed the distance between their lips and pulled Naruto closer to him. He pulled away slightly to breathe.

"See? It's nothing..." Sasuke watched as Naruto sweat dropped in his arms. "Okay, maybe it's more intense."

"Y-yes it's more intense..." Naruto choked out the words before coughing up more blood.

"Naruto... now I'm glad I pulled away for air." Sasuke wiped the blood off Naruto's lips. "You're a mess."

"You w-weren't glad t-to pull a-away?" Naruto blushed and watched Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh... that's not what I meant." Sasuke felt uncomfortable under Naruto's gaze. "Do you want to find out what would happen if I didn't pull away?"

"I uh... that is..." Naruto dropped his gaze and ended up at a loss of words. He was not sure what was happening and a part of him wanted it to continue but a part of him was afraid of it continuing.

"You never can make up your mind, can you?" Sasuke decided to make it easier on Naruto... well, as easy as it gets when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke... and their burning desires... to kill each other. (…to Sasuke's standards, that is.) he quickly put something in his mouth and swallowed it. "I'll teach you what a real kiss is. Close your eyes and wet your lips."

"Are you serious?" Naruto looked up in surprise and astonishment.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Sasuke looked off as if it had no effect on him.

"I guess..." _'I didn't even know I was learning something…' _Naruto closed his eyes slowly and wet his lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss and savored the softness.

"Okay that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sasuke pulled away and studied Naruto's reaction.

"No it wasn't..." _'it was a lot nicer then all the other ones… that's for sure.' _Naruto blushed at what he said and watched Sasuke carefully.

"Okay... now I'm going to slip my tongue in your mouth." Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his bare chest.

"..." Naruto was too stunned to say anything.

"And I want you to massage my tongue with yours." Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction waiting for him to flip and pull away.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto tried to use his hands as a barrier for their chests.

"That's first base..." Sasuke was enjoying seeing Naruto so out of place and flustered.

"Oh..." Naruto was reaching his limits and wanted to hide the fact that his body was enjoying Sasuke's 'treatment'. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss and, as 'promised', 'slipped' his tongue in his mouth. Naruto, at first, sat stunned as the tongue excavated his mouth. After Sasuke squeezed his arm he became aware of what he was told to do... so as 'promised' he 'massaged' Sasuke's tongue with his own. Sasuke forgot his surroundings and Naruto forgot everything that happened that day. All that mattered right then were the sparks flying between the two as they sat in a lip lock in Naruto's unused bath. Sasuke slipped a hand down Naruto's back causing him to jump and pull away.

"gees, what a push-over…" Sasuke kept up his 'I-don't-give-a-shit' attitude… while on the inside his heart was beating so fast he couldn't keep up with it. _'I can't tell what wants this more… me or my cock!' _"all I did was move my hand and you had to interrupt my lesson."

"lesson? You think shoving your disgusting, long, slimy tongue down my throat and sliding your white, smooth, perverted hand down my back is teaching me something?" Naruto gritted his teeth to keep his grossed out expression façade up. "you can't walk up to another guy and just decide to give them physical lessons on kissing!!!!!!!"

"I didn't just randomly walk up to some guy… I walked up to my teammate, as in you, and asked if you wanted to learn." Sasuke relaxed against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. "you agreed to the lessons… and now…"

"and now what?" Naruto stared at Sasuke funny. There was a hint, just a slight one but it was there, of a grin at the corner of his lips.

"…and now you owe me." Sasuke spoke bluntly and opened his eye's just enough to see Naruto's expression. Naruto's jaw dropped and he looked completely flabbergasted. _'I can get what I want… I have him in the palm of my hand.'_

"what do you mean I owe you? You offered to give me the lessons." Naruto shook his head to put his façade back up.

"I never said they were free… and besides I need assistance." Sasuke smirked at the dumbfounded blonde.

"a-assistance for what?" Naruto slid away from the raven haired boy and his ever growing evil smirk.

"I want some people to understand the message I keep sending them." Sasuke moved towards Naruto smoothly. "you could be my messenger boy."

"I-I couldn't do that…" Naruto scooted away more starting to get dizzy from walking in a big circle. "I wouldn't know who or what the message is."

"use your great ninja skills and…" Sasuke figured a way to corner Naruto and led him to the back corner of the bath. "you'll be filled in on the missions when the time comes."

"missions? But I thought I was giving someone a message." Naruto finally hit a dead end and the back of the bath. "you could use Sakura… she's better at missions than I am."

"she's one of the…" Sasuke got close enough to whisper in his ear before he continued. "I guess you can call her a… suspect."

"s-suspect? But where's the crime?" Naruto squeezed as far back against the bath as he could.

"the crime?" Sasuke smirked again before venturing closer to Naruto. "exactly how many times has she and the other girls shot my poor teammate down to choose me? although I really wish they would just leave me alone."

"uh… I don't know." Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "what do I have to do with it?"

"put it this way…" Sasuke slinked closer to Naruto (if that's even possible right now.) and whispered in his ear again. "a part of me is glad they shot you down."

"I-I still don't see how I fit in with this… what c-crime did I commit?" Naruto blushed and tried to cover his erection with his hands. (wouldn't it be weird to have your teammate poking into you?)

"you said my tongue was disgusting, long, and slimy… want to test that theory?" Sasuke licked up Naruto's neck stopping at his ear lobe and making him shiver before continuing. "you also said my hand is white, smooth, and perverted… I guess my hand has a mind of it's own if it can be perverted."

"w-what are you going to do?" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke ran a finger over his cheek.

"I'm going to do what I do best when people piss me off… or when I'm bored…" Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's hair. "I'm going to fuck with your mind." _'that's just the basis of what I plan to fuck… er… with of yours.'_

"…" Naruto blushed and tried harder to hide his erection at the word 'fuck'. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's obvious blush.

"is something wrong with my sentence?" Sasuke slid a hand down to Naruto's leg causing the blonde to freeze up. "is it the phrase 'I'm going to fuck…' that bothers you?"

"…" Naruto sat stunned and completely innocent as compared to Sasuke, who sat completely aware of his surroundings and completely malicious.

"I take that as a yes…" Sasuke slid his hand over Naruto's, the one concealing his erection, and shortly sucked on his earlobe. "you really aren't in any condition to refuse me right now, are you?"

**And thus I say review!**


End file.
